Padfoot's Recovery
by swimdiva87
Summary: Padfoot runs away from home, and Prongs takes him in. Padfoot is deeply wounded, and it will take him a summer to recover. No Slash.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer~ I do not own anything but the idea**

Sirius sat in his room, with his head in his hands, waiting, waiting, waiting. He was waiting for his father to blow up again. He had already used the Cruciartis curse twice tonight. Sirius was in huge trouble, he had really messed up now. He needed to leave. Sirius picked up the two-way mirror James gave him. "James, James!" he called.

"Blimely, Sirius! It's bloody 2 o'clock in the morning! What happened? You look like hell." His voice was really hoarse, and he had tear tracks on his face. A bruise was forming from where his mother had slapped him. His hair lay lank and matted. As James had said, he looked like hell.

"Something, something happened. I need to get out of here," he said, his voice cracking.

"Then come on over! What are you waiting for, the grass to grow?"

"Possibly."

Sirius looked over at his trunk, it would only take a few minutes to finish packing, and then he could leave forever and never come back. His brain was only slightly working. Socks, shoes, books, broom. Pictures, clothes, slippers, gloves. It was a mental checklist. Slowly, he packed up everything into his trunk and rucksack. With his broom at hand, he walked through the halls of that god-forsaken place until he reached the door. "One more step," he thought "then I'm free."

Once he was out of 12 Grimmuald Place, he felt as if a huge burden was lifted off his shoulders. He was free! He mounted his broom and flew to James's house on the outskirts of London.

"Sirius, are you alright?" James asked as he ushered him into his room. "Sirius, what's wrong, talk to me you fool!"

"James, please just let me sleep," begged Sirius. "God, I just want to sleep in peace."

James let him sleep on his bed, while James slept on the floor. In the morning he tried to pry the information out of Sirius, but found out nothing.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer ~ I own nothing.**

Sirius has been at the Potter's for three days, and has still kept silent about what happened a few nights ago. Every time he closes his eyes that fateful night takes place again. The screaming and cursing, the flash of light, the sudden and white-hot pain. His hair is no longer matted and his bruise was gone, but his voice is still hoarse and the last time he truely smiled was the last day of school. Mrs. Potter had not asked questons at breakfast, but tended to him like a real mother should. James was the oppisite, always asking before doing. Mr. Potter had tried to get information out of Sirius, but was not nearly as persistant as his son.

"Padfoot, please tell me, what happened?" James asked for upteenth time. "Please Padfoot, you can tell me everything! I promise, Moony and Wormtail won't ever know!"

"Give me, give me time," Sirius replied as he waved James away. "The scars run too deep."

The Potter's had given Sirius a guest room to use, but he stayed in James's room at night. Right now, though, he gladly went to the guest room to rest and get away from everyone. As he lay down and closed his eyes, the night came to hime vividly.

_"You filthy blood-traitor! How could you? After everything we've done for you!" screamed Walburga Black._

_"You are the filthy one! You've never given me anything! You never did anything for and you never will!" Sirius screamed right back. "You're a bitch!"_

_Walburga slapped him so hard he fell against the piano. She pulled out her wand and skrieked "Crucio" and watched as her eldest squirmed. But he did not scream, no, he would never scream. Regulas was at the door. He wanted to help his older brother so very badly, but could not bring himself to it. Orion Black pushed Regulas aside and entered with a confident stride. He did not yell, but talked calmly, so calmly it was scary._

_"You have shamed us. You know what actions you have taken, and now you must pay the consequences. Crucio!" The curse was repeated over and over, and Sirius never yelped in pain. When it was done, Walburga grabbed his arm and threw him at Orion, who took him by the hair to his room. "Sirius," he said. "Sirius, Sirius, Sirius-"_

"Sirius! Wake up! Child, are you alright?" Mrs. Potter exclaimed while shaking him awake. "Sirius, are you alright? You were shaking like crazy!" she continued when he opened his bleary eyes. "Come on now, it is dinner time. I will not let you miss a meal." She was true on that. If you could walk, Mrs. Potter would make you eat three square meals a day. And you wouldn't want to miss the meals, either. It was almost as delious than Hogwarts.

Sirius trudged down the stairs right behind Mrs. Potter. James and his father were setting the table. "Look who woke up. Sirius, why don't you fill the water glasses," Mr. Potter suggested. Sirius set to filling the glasses from a pitcher when Mrs. Potter pulled her husband into the kitchen. James looked like he was going to say something. Sirius picked up his wand and motioned to the water glasses. James couldn't believe it. Sirius wanted to play a prank. James didn't know that it was to get him off Sirius's back. After a couple of swishes and muttered words, the prank was complete. Sirius forced a grin on his face.

* * *

_meanwhile_

"Charlus! The poor boy was shaking in his sleep!"

"Well, I don't see what I can to about that!"

"Charlus, you are a healer! Surely you know something that could help him!"

"If there was a cure for nightmares, you would know about it."

"Isn't there some kind of therapy..."

"I am not a therapist. I am a Healer. I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do. Now come on, you know those boys, we should probably have dinner now, or else we will sorry."

* * *

The meal was as uneventful as it can be in the Potter household. James and Sirius charmed the water glasses to splash water in the parents faces whenever they tried to drink from it. Sirius faked many more smiles and laughs that everybody could see through. They talked of Quidditch and politics. They laughed about something dumb James said or something funny Mr. Potter heard at work. They acted as a normal family. Sirius acted normal, which was far from the true. Sirius could never be normal, he was either terrible or wonderful.

Night came, and it was time for bed. Sirius walked into James room, and yanked of his comforter, and layed on James's floor without undressing or retrieving a pillow. He did not, however, close his eyes. He was determinded to keep the demons of the night away from him.

"Padfoot, don't you want a pillow or pajamas?" James said.

"No, Prongs, I don't plan on falling asleep."

"Why not?" James sat up, excited, thinking that he was getting somewhere.

"No reason."

"Come on, there is a reason for everything, Padfoot!" James pressed on eagerly.

"Just unwelcome dreams. The only way to keep them away is too not sleep, right?" Sirius looked up.

"What kind of dreams?"

"Never mind." Sirius turned over.

"Just tell me Padfoot! Just tell me!"

"No! Why can't you see? I don't want to talk about it! Leave it alone!" Sirius exclaimed. His back was entirely facing James now, and his little out burst shut him up.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to help," James murmmered pathecticly.

"Well, it won't help. I'll just forget about it, and then everything will be fine," he said. "Goodnight, Prongs."

"Goodnight Padfoot."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer ~ I HAVE NEVER, NOR WILL I EVER OWN ANYTHING OF JK ROWLING!**

"_Blood traitor! Filthy traitor! You degraded everything we taught to you! How dare you! You-" _

"Sirius! Wake up! It's almost noon!" James said as he shook Sirius awake. He lifted his head groggily.

"I haven't slept that long since, hell, I've never slept that long!" Sirius said, finally awake. Prongs laughed and pulled him up.

"Come on, we are going to Diagon Alley," Prongs said. "Mum has some things she needs to get." And so they set out to Diagon Alley. But before they could leave, they had to clean up. James had a sopping wet comb try to tame his hair will Sirius had cup after cup of tea to fix his hoarse throat. "Mum, we're just going to Diagon Alley. Why do we have to "smarten up" so?"

"Because you both you like ragamuffins! And we might see get to go somewhere, uh, nice." Sirius groaned. He was so sick of going _nice_ places, seeing _important_ people. That seemed all they did back in The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. He's been out for two weeks and now it seems he might be heading back.

* * *

_1 week earlier_

_Dear Andromeda,_

_I feel it is my duty to inform you that your infuriating yet somehow still lovable cousin ran away from his home, if it could be called that. When he arrived, he did not look good. I will spare you the details of this, wishing I could have the ignorance that you do. _

Andromeda set the letter down on her kitchen table. She knew perfectly well what he would look like. She hoped it would have never come to this.

_His healing has slow, and I believe that a visit with you would help him considerably. We can meet in Diagon Alley around 2:30 next Monday if you are available. If you can't we can make other arraignments._

_Signed,_

_Diane Potter_

"Ted, do I have anything to do at 2:30 next Monday?" she called out down the hall of their small home.

"Why, Meda, no you don't. Well, except for this child you named Nymphadora who enjoys crying around 2:30 on Monday's," Ted answered. Andromeda leaned back in her chair with her feet on the table and the letter in her hand.

"Ted, read this, then go clear whatever you would be doing on Monday for I am going no matter what," she said with a smirk. Ted scanned the letter very quickly. "Ted, you know you will give in. Besides, it could give you father – daughter bonding time before she's a teenager who wants nothing to do with us!" He looked down and nodded with a smile.

She took out a piece of parchment and began to write her response.

_Dear Mrs. Potter,_

_I will be sure to meet you at Diagon Alley on Monday. Perhaps we could meet at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, for I know Sirius particularly likes it. Also, I would like to talk to Sirius alone, if you wouldn't mind. Please, if it's not too much, make it so I can't see too much of the torture he was in. Thank you._

_Andromeda Tonks_

Sirius Black walked down the streets of Diagon Alley. If you glanced at him, you would see an arrogant schoolboy with an aura of wealth around him. If you looked longer at him, you would see something off. His strut was not even, he did not have a cocky smile, and if you looked a bit closer, you could see his grey eyes darting to-and-fro, as though they were looking for something. If you didn't know Sirius Black, you wouldn't think anything of it. But if you did know him, you would be plagued by questions of the mind, wondering what happened to this boy.

If you're lucky, you would never find out.

Sirius had to people with him, his best friend James, and James's mother. They were walking in the direction of the famous ice cream shoppe, though only one of the trio would attend. Mrs. Potter presently pulled James aside. "Go on Sirius, honey! I just have to fix Jamie's hair here," she called out to Sirius. He nodded and kept walking.

His pace increased, faster, faster, FASTER! until he was almost running. What made him run towards Florean's? He saw his cousin, Andromeda, ahead. She was sitting alone and was beckoning towards Sirius. He hadn't seen her since the day she ran away. Nothing had changed about her. Sirius ran into his cousins open arms, and wondered why he didn't run to her instead of the Potter's.

"Oh Sirius, it's so good to see you," she said softly. She then held Sirius at arms length and he remembered why he didn't go to Andy.

**Well, who wants Andromeda to be angry? Or sad? Overjoyed? All three? Any other emotion? It's all up to you!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm on a roll!**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Harry Potter**

Andromeda held her cousin by arms-length. Her face was calm and happy, but her eyes betrayed her. "Andy," Sirius began, "please, don't be mad! You have to understand, you would have been so angry! You would've gone to that-that hellhole and tried to defend me! I couldn't have you do that, it's, it's a suicide mission!"

Andromeda took a deep breath. "Sirius, why did you do it? Why did you have to go so far? I don't want to hear that you just wanted to piss them off! You knew they would do this! Why couldn't you just leave? Why did it have to get this bad? Don't you think sometimes?

"You are my only blood relative that doesn't want me dead. Would I really get as angry as go on a 'suicide mission'? Sirius, if you came to me, I would have been furious that someone related to me would do that to you. But I would never go back there even if you offered me all the galleons in the world."

Sirius sat there in numb silence. It was one thing to be screamed at by Walburga Black, but it was another to be scolded by your cousin. "I'm sorry," he croaked, with tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, Siri, don't cry!" exclaimed Andromeda using his old nickname. "It's high time we get some ice cream, no?" And with that, she left to get them ice cream. Sirius was left alone on the semi-deserted terrace.

For some reason, he felt unsafe. He took his wand out of his pocket just for safety. Off in the distance he heard a familiar sing – song voice. It was too familiar. He leapt onto his feet, wand at the ready. "Oh, is that wittle Siri? You've gone up fast! Too bad you left the Blacks, because now I'm going to kill you! Avada Kedavra!" It missed Sirius by an inch and smashed the window behind him. And it filled him with anger.

"Where are you, Bella? Where are you Trixie?" He knew that this name would bring her out. Sure enough, another Killing Curse went her way. So he aimed a curse at her. He thought he hit, because a yelp came from the shadows. She sent a hex towards him that cut him in the cheek. He sent another and she staggered out from behind a pole. She shot a Cruciartis towards him then disapparated. People around him applauded. "Andy?" he called as he turned around. " ANDY?"

Andromeda was standing in the door. He ran and hugged her. "Are you okay? Did she hit anybody in here?"

"My sister," was all Andromeda said. "My sister."

"Sirius? Sirius! Oh, there you are! Was that who I think it was?" Mrs. Potter called out.

"Andy, are you okay?" Sirius asked his cousin, completely ignoring Mrs. Potter. "Andy, I think you should go home." She nodded, then saw the cut on his cheek. Her eyes filled with anger.

"Sirius let me fix that. There, we will be in touch," Andromeda said before she Disapparated.

"Mum, I think it would be wise if we left," James advised. And they did.


	5. Chapter 4

**I guess people didn't like my last chapter too much. No one reviewed. You know, when you review, I update faster! **

**As of 2/20/11 I have added a part to this chapter.**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make a profit out of this story.**

People pushed past Sirius, frantically looking for an exit from Diagon Alley. Shouts of warning and fright filled the air once people finally realized what was going on. Mrs. Potter looked at Sirius, hugged him, kissed him, and just fussed over him in general. James stared at the place where Bellatrix had just disapparated from. Sirius himself was trying to make out what just happened. He felt his old wounds reopen, but there was something else. Something new. It was a giant monster, consuming him whole. The monster made him shake and his vision go red. It made Sirius want to find Bellatrix and kill her without mercy.

Mrs. Potter said something about going back, that this is not good for him, that he should rest. Sirius nodded blankly, the monster in him kept him from acting accordingly. They went back to the house. Mrs. Potter insisted on him drinking tea and eating something. James looked at him curiously. Maybe it was the way he glowered into his teacup. Maybe it was the shaking yet very firm grip of his. Maybe it was the hate in his eyes. James continued to keep a close eye on his friend for the rest of the day. Nothing changed. Not the glower in his eyes, not his grip, not the hate.

* * *

"Andy, how was Diagon Alley?" Ted greeted happily. His expression quickly changed when his saw Andromeda's face. "Andy, what's wrong? Talk to me!"

"I saw Bella." Ted's face morphed from confusion to astonishment. "Yes, Ted. The same Bella that once was my sister. Once. She was there to attack Sirius. Yes, Ted. My cousin. He ran away. She saw me and lost her nerve. I think, I don't know. Perhaps there was an Auror there or something. Oh, poor Sirius." Andromeda buried her head in her hands. "Get me a cup of tea; I'm going to get Dora." Ted obeyed. In Nymphadora's room, Andromeda sighed and kissed the head of her pretty baby. "Oh Dora, I hope someday you won't have to be afraid of your family. I hope you won't be like me."


	6. Chapter 5

**Please review. Your opinion makes a difference.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters.**

_Dear Siri,_

_Hey, it's your dear Andy. I guess that you were a bit shaken up by Bella; I know I was. I know you Sirius, and I know that you wouldn't take this lightly. Nymphadora, Ted, and I are fine, if you were wondering, of course. It's been forever since we've written, or really talked. How are you? Probably not so good, but you know, it's a conversation starter. How is life like at the Potters'? Finally with your fellow Gryffindors, I assume. I miss you, hope you are well. Write back soon._

_With lots of love,_

_Andy_

* * *

Sirius and James were lying on the floor in their room during a rainy afternoon. Sirius was shooting rubber bands at the ceiling angrily, tapping his fingers angrily, and mostly anything he did he did angrily. James was worried.

"Padfoot," James started carefully, "we should talk. Don't give me that look. Ever since last week at Diagon Alley, you have been so angry! I understand that seeing_ her _would upset you, but really, I think that you went over the top."

Sirius gave laugh, but there was no humor in it. "Really?"

"Yes, really!" James said sitting up.

"You wanna know why, Prongs? You wanna know how it feels to see someone of a past you are trying to forget, someone to whom your parents constantly praised and compared you to? How it feels when the last member of your family that actually likes you is scared senseless because of that person? How it feels to have the biggest reminder of why you ran away thrown in your face, then to have everything that is shut away coming flooding back? Well, it doesn't feel good. So obviously, I'm going to be a little angry!" Sirius finished, seething and standing. James opened his mouth to say something, but his friend stalked out of the room.

The rain poured down. Sirius hates the rain. It makes him depressed, thinking of all that he could do and the rain is keeping him inside. Usually, rain doesn't stop him, but this was the exception. It was muddy, and Sirius was a clean person. Sirius wanted to change into Padfoot and run, run, run away from his problems. But Padfoot couldn't get mud beneath his paws. Sirius was slightly OCD about mud.

An owl came through the rain heading straight for him. He reached out and opened the window, letting rain and owl in. Sirius took the letter from the poor creature and opened it, not caring whether it was for him or not. He read the letter, it was for him. Andy had written him, it made him feel calmer. Andy always had that gift. Sirius looked back at the rain. It poured down heavily, but Sirius realized something. Rain isn't bad. Sure it keeps you inside and gets the outside all muddy, but it helps things grow. Sirius realized that life will go on whatever you are going through. Things will be created, grow, and live. He should start doing the same.

* * *

_Andy,_

_Thanks._

_Sirius_

* * *

James saw his best friend walk, no, stalk back into the room. He saw him take out a piece of paper and write for many minutes, than wad it up and throw it away. He saw Sirius do this many times until finally, he wrote for about twenty seconds, was satisfied, and sent the paper. "Padfoot," James began, but Sirius silence him.

"So, when are Moony and Wormtail coming over? It's been at least a month, we should have gotten together by now," Sirius said.

"Well, I - uh - dunno," James stammared.

"Have 'em come over. I miss my Marauders," Sirius said, turning to look out the window, at the rain.

"Well, okay. I'll - uh - send them a letter. Have them over tomorrow," James said.

"Okay," said Sirius, gazing through the window and past the rain. Somehow, the thought of a new day held a spark of interest, some chance of advanture that worried him.


	7. Chapter 6

**Just if you didn't know, this takes place after 5****th**** year and before 6****th**** year, so around the time of the Willow incident. According to the Harry Potter Wiki, Sirius ran away when he was 16, and I am assuming that he turned 16 in the school year.**

**I also have a reference to another one of my stories, **_**Oh, Them Four**_**!, if you've read it see if you can find it.**

_Hey you whippersnapper named Peter, it's your dear friend Prongs here to invite you to spend a day with me and Padfoot! Full of fun, games, and beer!_

_But onto a serious note, Padfoot ran away from London about a month ago and he seems to be bad. Like depressed, angry, just plain bad. I think you should really come over here. It's halfway through July and he really isn't recovered. Please come, be here from sometime in the morning to sometime before midnight._

_-James_

_MOONY! I know that you are probably still mad at a certain Animagus named Sirius, but I'd like to invite you over at my house, where the certain Animagus named Sirius is residing. The reason for this arrangement is that our adorable Sirius was pushed to the limit and ran away. He's not good. Please come, morning to night._

_-James_

Sirius waited in front of a blazing fireplace, waiting for his friends. He hoped Moony would forgive him. Snape just...needed to stop snooping. He needed Moony now. He needed Peter, too. He needed everyone. The quiet acceptance from James, the solid reasoning from Remus, the comfort from Peter. He needed his friends.

While Sirius was thinking this, his face slowly got more and more serious, a strange sight, no matter what his name was. The fire blazed green, and Remus walked through. "Padfoot, are you, are you okay?" Remus asked cautiously.

Sirius got up and hugged his friend. Not a manly hug, or a bear hug, not a famous Sirius hug, but a hug from a friend who has been through too much.

"Padfoot, bud, I'm straight," Remus said, a meek attempt at humor. It worked. Padfoot let out a huge bellow; his laugh no longer hollow.

"Prongs and Wormtail are upstairs, doing who knows what," Sirius said. The two sixteen year-olds thundered up the stairs to their two friends.

"So then, then, the-he-hen, he ate the crackers!" James said, rolling his head back and laughing a very drunken laugh. Prongs had drunk the most, with Peter coming in second. Remus tolerated his alcohol very well, so he wasn't completely wasted, but Sirius had only had one beer.

Oh, he acted like he had more, he acted drunk, but in reality he hardly had any of his beer. He thought he must say something that he shouldn't. Something that might've happened over the summer.

The next morning, a hung-over James lay with his head under his pillow. Sirius, on the other hand, had no hangover, so he used this opportunity to torture his friend. "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty! Today is a brand new day filled with headaches!"

"How come you didn't drink last night?" James asked, squinting through the sun and ignoring the voice that told him to sleep.

"I did, just not as much as you," Sirius replied. His fake smile was returning.

"No, you didn't drink, because if you did, you wouldn't be able to stop, and you wouldn't be up."

"Are you still srunk?"

"Why didn't you drink?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Why do you have to know?"

"It's not like you, Sirius!"

James stood, practically shooting the last words. Sirius's face changed from defensive to hopeless. "Come on, I'll get you coffee, your head must be killing you," Sirius said.

"Thanks mate."

James sat back down. Hopelessness did not fit Sirius. What he would do to have the old Padfoot back, pulling pranks, running around, acting like a four year old. What he would do just to see his friend smile, and laugh, and plot. What he wouldn't do…


	8. Chapter 7

**I'd really like it if you…you know… review.**

**Review. Please.**

Sirius sat in front of the window, again on a rainy day. He had a bottle in his hand, it was of firewhiskey. He took a long drink. He supposed he looked odd, sitting on the floor of huge windows at the top of the stairs, drinking. Mrs. Potter was cleaning up from after their dinner. James was with her after insisting that Sirius looked sick and needn't do any work. Sirius laughed a bitter, bitter laugh. He probably looked "sick" for two months now. It was June 8th, if he remembered correctly. He stretched out his arms and looked at the calendar, July 30th. Just about two months.

Why can't he forgive and forget them? Why can't he ever just forgive and forget? _No,_ he thought, _I will never forgive them. They gave me a life I didn't want and punished me for having opinions. They praised Regulas for being the perfect, mindless son. They nearly killed me! Who can forgive that?_

"You alright, Padfoot? You looked terrible at tea," James said, coming up behind him.

"I've just been thinking too much," Sirius replied blankly.

"Yeah, you have."

Silence.

"Prongs, has it ever seemed that after something goes wrong, then things start to go right again, and someone ruins it and puts you right back where you started?" Sirius asked, his face pleading for understanding.

"It probably doesn't help when you have a friend who frequently ruins things, does it?" James joked. Sirius laughed, a smile carving its way onto his face.

"I'll get over it," Sirius said. He took another swig. His bottle was almost empty.

"Where'd you get that?" James asked, noticing the bottle in his friend's hand.

"Your stash," was Sirius's response. "Want to get me another one?"

"Sure, but you might want to move into my room. Mum's gonna come upstairs soon."

He got up reluctantly. He really liked these windows, they were nice and big, they showed a lot of light, and they opened easily.

James handed him another drink. Before uncapping it, Sirius spoke.

"When I got home, my parents had a big dinner party in honor of someone doing something evil, I really didn't know the difference. They – the guests – wanted to know if I'll ever join Voldemort."

James sat up a little straighter.

"I told them no bloody way, that I would rather die than serve a snake like him. I thought my father was going to kill right then and there, but he didn't. I wish he did though, because Bellatrix was there, and he let her teach me a lesson. After the party, of course, I couldn't be all bruised up because there were other people around. WE had to look good.

"After the party, she used the Cruciartis curse." Sirius stopped here and took a long drink, emptying at least half the bottle. "You know, when Bella does that, she always takes breaks in the middle before watching her victims squirm again. It's worse that way. So anyway, when she is done, she leaves, and my mother and father come back. He – my father – wants to know if I've reconsidered. I said Voldemort can suck my dick, there is no way I'll ever join him. She – my mother – slaps me so hard a fall onto our piano. Then he comes and… and… does the curse again. And again, and again, I mean, I have a high pain tolerance but that…it just hurt so badly, you know?

"Reggie just stands there, looking at me, like he doesn't care what happens to his brother." Sirius finishes the bottle, and James hands him another. "Then he walks away, up to his room. I don't know. I wish he would've stood up or something. I always did that for him." Tears were welling in his eyes and he made no move to wipe them away. He took a big swig of firewhiskey.

"Then Father started using some dark spells, I don't remember what he said. Whatever it was, it started to cut my face and my chest up, and then it felt like acid was being poured on them. I started to scream then. I was holding it in. And then-then Father looks me in the eyes and says that they will never love me as long as I defy them." James didn't think that something like that would bother his friend, but Sirius was outright crying in front of him. He guessed that his friend really wished sometimes that his parents loved him. But Sirius was to strong willed to do what other people tell him to do just for acceptance.

"He dismissed me and I ran upstairs to my room. I assume Mother disowned me. Before I left, Regulas came into my room, and-and told me th-that if I left, I wasn't his brother. And you the rest."


	9. Chapter 8

James sat in shock. The room was silent. Sirius took another sip. "Wow, Padfoot, I…I didn't know…"

"You didn't know what? Come on, spit it out, Prongs."

"I didn't realize…" he stammared.

"Sure you did. It was in the back of your mind. You just never wanted to admit it," Sirius said bitterly.

"Do you remember when we got suspended in fourth year? Our parents had to pick us up?" James asked.

"Of course I do. We hung all of the Slytherins clothes on the Whomping Willow," Sirius shrugged nonchlantly.

"I remember you were shaking like a leaf. And when you're father came through the Floo, you instantly stopped. I've always wondered why," James paused, "but I can pretty much guess now. How come you kept so much bottled up?"

Sirius shook his head. "I don't know, Prongs. I thought you would …look at me weird."

"Padfoot…never. You're my best friend." James then did something he would never do in front of anyone else. He hugged Sirius. It wasn't a slap-on-the-back kind of hug. It was family hug, that one hug that will always comfort you. Sirius sniffed, and tried to hold back tears, but the effort was wasted. Sirius Orion Black cried.

"Charles, have you seen the boys?" Diane Potter asked her husband. She was in the kitchen cleaning up after supper. "It's nearly nine, surely they would've come downstairs by now."

Charles shrugged. He was focusing in on the radio. They were reading off a report from two Aurors. "Diane, did the Prophet have anything about Muggle attacks again?"

"No, it just listed newly-found deaths from the latest one. Why?"

"They," he jabbed his finger at the radio, "have a report from two of my colleagues about a new one that happened yesterday."

"Well, you're an Auror, wouldn't you have already known?"

"Yes, I would have," he replied tiredly. "I did know beforehand."

"Then why did you ask?"

Charles sighed. "I wanted to know if the public knew." Diane sat down across from him. Togeth, they listened to the radio in silence.

**If anyone knows what the wizarding radio is called, please tell me!**


	10. Chapter 9

Sirius and James were very quiet the next morning, not knowing what to expect from each other. Mr. Potter set the paper down. "Well, you guys certainly are a silent bunch."

Sirius and James nodded.

"Have you been in touch with Remus lately?"

James muttered, "Not really."

"What about Peter?"

"No, not a lot," Sirius mumbled. He felt as if a huge burden was lifted off his shoulders. It was the first of August, he had only one month until school started again. One month…

Mrs. Potter hustled into the kitchen. "Have you two gotten your letters yet? No? Hm, well, we will have to get your things later then. And you both are going to be sixth years, how fast the times go…"

Sirius stopped paying attention and let her ramble on. He was looking at James with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Prongs responded with a sly grin.

"And if you need new robes, we should get them soon…"

"Mum?" Prongs interrupted. "Sirius and I are going to play Quidditch, okay?"

Mrs. Potter responded with many "of course!"s and "boys need fresh air" etc, etc. Padfoot rose from the table, the glint in his gray growing so big any teacher would have immediately given him a detention. Once they were outside, Prongs leaned over to Padfoot and said, "You don't really want to play Quidditch, do you?"

"Of course not, Prongs! I think it's high time we play a prank."

* * *

Through much plotting and evil laughing, two grinning, sixteen year old boys lay side – to – side on the ground, under Mrs. Potter's lilac shrubs that separated the Potter's lawn from their neighbors. "Ready Prongs?"

"Ready Padfoot."

* * *

The Potter's neighbor was a young, Muggle couple who bought their first house two years ago. Prongs had reasons to know that the woman hated mayo with a passion. So, the two duo of mischievousness rigged the back door with a bucket mayo right above the door.

"All systems go," Prongs said as he threw a small firework into the yard. A small pop and spark went off. "The lady should be coming out in three, two, one."

PLOP!

Padfoot started cackling when the lady screamed. "C'mon, Prongs, let's go."

They crawled back through the hedges, trying to hold in their giggles.


	11. Epilouge

**This chapter is to wrap everything up. It will be my last one in **_**Padfoot's Recovery**_**.**

August passed by in a blur of laughter, letters, and pranks. The scars on Padfoot's back healed and faded until they were barely noticeable. Sometimes he and Prongs would sit together in silence, for it seemed like they had been through everything. It seemed like a few minutes since the played their first prank of the summer, and soon it was September. Sirius stood next to James on Platform 9 ¾, gazing at the sea of faces. Mrs. Potter was in front of them, fussing with their clothes and bags. Finally, she turned around and gave each a big huge, reminding them to write and have fun. Mr. Potter in turn gave each boy a firm handshake, telling them good luck with their NEWT classes and to stay out of trouble. Then they were off.

They sat in the same compartment they sat in every year, waiting for Peter and Remus. Then the other half of the Marauders arrived, and their sixth year began as the train lurched and began chugging along, with little siblings running along, waving their big brothers and sisters goodbye. As for Padfoot, he was content with just sitting with his real family, the ones who love him.

The End.


End file.
